Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 3
???: Now where are those pirates? Hina wants to finish this quickly. Captain Hina had finally arrived on the island. The Captains and First Mates stealthily rushed down to the harbor to see who had pulled in. They then noticed that it was Captain Hina of the Marines. Pudgea hushed voice: I knew it! Marines! Spikea hushed voice: How'd they know we were here?! Did some random bum notice us and turn us in? Carlosa hushed voice: Not sure... It's only a Captain though. They underestimated us. Pudge: Look again, Carlos! Pudge pointed towards the numerous ships. There seemed to be 20 of them in sight. Each ship looked as though it had hundreds upon hundreds of men. It was like a small army had arrived. Spike: They're prepared. They know exactly who they're dealing with. Chrisa hushed voice: I don't care what you guys think! A Captain's a Captain. I'll beat her senseless! Pudge: It's not that simple, Sti- I mean, Clay Man. That isn't any ordinary Captain. That's Black Cage Hina! She's skilled at capturing pirates. We aren't going to get away from this so easily... Chris gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but if Hina was as powerful as Pudge said she was, then he'd have to rethink his plan. As the pirates thought over their plan of action, a shadowy figure walked up behind them. ???: MS. HINA!! THE PIRATES ARE RIGHT HERE!! The pirates turned around in shock, noticing an awfully strange man standing behind them. ???: Nice work, Jango!! Keep them busy for Ms. Hina!! Jango: You got it, Fullbody!! The two gave each other a silly grin and posed with a thumbs up towards each other. Carlos: Damn it, we don't have time for this!! Just as Carlos finished that sentence, Chris made a quick motion towards Jango and grabbed Jango's face with his right hand. Chris then swung Jango into a nearby wall on Chris' left side. Jango went flying into the wall, leaving a signifigant hole. Chris: Bring it on!! Fullbody: JANGOOOO!!! Hina: Hina has this under control. As Hina finished those words, a large, black line came flying towards the pirates. It began to grow bars in a diagonal fashion, with each bar hitting the ground as it went along. Spike: Damn it, I suggest we run! NOW!! The two Captains and First Mates then ran as fast as they could, doing a decent job of outrunning the bars. Well, everyone but Chris that is, since he wasn't as fast as Spike was. Spike grabbed Chris by the collar and lifted him onto Spike's back. The group ran at full speed after that. Marine officer: Catch those pirates! The area soon became covered with various Marines bound to the ground by Hina's Devil Fruit powers. Hina: Hina is not amused! Not amused at all! The pirates continued their escape up until they noticed two groups of people standing in their way. The two groups didn't seem to notice one another and were only interested in escaping. On the right side were The Jolly Pirates, and on the left were The Pudge Pirates. Becky: C'mon, we've got our food now! I'll explain everything later, but we've gotta leave! Glory: Spike, Chris! Hurry up, there are Marines here! Pudge, Carlos, Chris, and Spike: I know, I know!! Just start running!! The four pirates met up with their comrades and began running in the same direction. They then took notice that there were 14 of them now. Artemis: Hm? Who are these guys? Pudge: They're the rookies, but never mind them! Just concentrate on getting back to the ship! Wyatt: You know these guys, Chris?! Chris: Nope! I just met them today. The two crews then made it down to the shore with their supplies. They hurried to get aboard their ship without damaging the goods they bought. Once there, the two ships took off. Chris waved goodbye to The Pudge Pirates as Pudge did the same. The two then began sailing farther away from the island, seeing the Marines finally reach the shore. Hina was there, looking at the two pirate crews as they began to slip off into the horizon. Chris and Pudge took notice. It seemed that the three of them, Hina, Pudge, and Chris were just staring at each other. Hina sighed and began to walk away. Chris and Pudge smiled and continued to wave goodbye before losing sight of each other. Hina: How unfortunate. Those really are pesky pirates. Marine officer: Captain Hina, shouldn't we give chase?! Hina: There's no point. The ship's on the other side of the island. It would take a while to get it all the way here, and by that time, the pirates would be long gone. Marine officer: I see... Hina: Let's move out. Hina feels tired. Marine officer: Aye aye, ma'am! With that, the Marines began to leave the island and return to HQ. Meanwhile, on The Small Fighter Becky: Well, that was a close one! To think they'd send Black Cage Hina after us. Carlos: We sure are getting under the Government's skin, huh? The crew smirked, feeling satisfied that they delivered another blow to the World Government's pride. All but one however, who seemed to be confused. On The Jolly Holiday Glory: BAKAAA!!! What did you two do?!! Glory hit Chris and Wyatt upside the head. Chris and Wyatt: OWWW!!! Wyatt: Why is it automatically OUR fault that the Marines showed up?! Timber, you're on my side, right buddy? The crew turned their attention to where they thought Timber was standing. But for some reason, Timber wasn't there... Per se. To Be Continued Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Pudge